fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Tanke
Darren H. Tanke (born 1960) is a Canadian technician at the Royal Tyrrell Museum of Palaeontology in Drumheller, Alberta. An early mentor was Rene M Vandervelde (May 12, 1935-April 7, 2006) who took Tanke on fossil collecting trips in the Bearpaw Formation (marine fossils) south of [[Lethbridge, AB and in the Horseshoe Canyon Formation near Drumheller, AB (dinosaur bones). Vandervelde later went on to form a partnership in which crushed ammonites were converted into ammolite jewelery. In 1977-79, Tanke volunteered at the University of Calgary on weekends with Dr. Michael C. Wilson. There Tanke prepared, identified, and catalogued American Bison bison bones he had collected from a Buffalo jump site he had found in today's Fish Creek Provincial Park in Calgary, Alberta. At the same time, in high school, Tanke was making Albertan kiln-fired clay ceratopsian skulls and skeletons in his art class, thus sealing his interest and passion for ceratopsian dinosaurs. In 1979, Tanke began working for Philip J. Currie in the paleontology department of the Provincial Museum of Alberta, originally as a field volunteer. From 1979 until 2005 (when Dr. Currie left the Tyrrell to become a professor at the University of Alberta in Edmonton) Tanke worked as a lab and field technician, a job he still holds today. At the museum he is one of two senior technicians in the Preparation Lab with the formal title of Technician II. He does not hold any formal post-secondary degrees, but is active in research and numerous writing projects, often in conjunction with vertebrate paleontology students whom he actively supports and established academia. Senior editor of the 2001 book Mesozoic Vertebrate Life: New Research Inspired by the Paleontology of Philip J. Currie, Tanke appeared in the 1998 documentary film Dinosaur Park, and the 1993 educational film Messages in Stone. He also appeared in the 1994 Paleoworld episode "Dino Docs" which highlighted the field of dinosaur paleopathology. He has been interviewed several times for the Canada-wide CBC radio science program "Quirks and Quarks". Tanke has authored papers on dinosaurs and dinosaur paleopathology; his recent work includes preparation of Pachyrhinosaurus fossils. He worked on a large monograph describing a new species (Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai), with senior co-authors Philip J. Currie and Wann Langston Jr. Most of the material described therein was prepared by him. This monograph, 21+ years in the making, was released at Grande Prairie Regional College on October 1, 2008. This publication describes skull material from the extremely rich Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai bonebed on Pipestone Creek, southwest of Grande Prairie, Alberta, Canada. Also with this publication are two other papers, one describing the site taphonomy and quarry map and another paper describing the endocast and brain structure of P. lakustai. Tanke is presently the longest serving employee with the Royal Tyrrell Museum. On August 7, 2008 at the 33rd International Geological Congress meetings in Oslo, Norway, he was made a member of INHIGEO (International Commission on the History of Geological Sciences). He is also a member of the PSP (Paleontological Society of the Peace; Grande Prairie, Alberta) and the APS (Alberta Palaeontological Society), where he regularly gives oral and poster presentations at their annual symposia in Calgary. The Cenomanian (early Late Cretaceous) marine bird Pasquiaornis tankei (Tokaryk, Cumbaa and Storer, 1997) from Carrot River, Saskatchewan, Canada was named in Tanke's honor. Lab and field work Darren Tanke has a number of jobs at Tyrrell, including fossil preparation, moulding and casting (in previous years), giving talks to the public or identifying fossils the public brings in for identification. In the field, he looks for, identifies, and collects fossils as well as training and supervising summer field staff and preparation laboratory volunteers. Tanke is interested in technical applications to dinosaur site preservation using quarry stakes (on-site metal markers embedded in concrete); GPS and historical information and garbage to relocate lost quarries (some dating back to 1913) using historical archaeology techniques. He is also interested in dinosaur paleopathology, dinosaur ontogeny, and all aspects of horned dinosaurs. He has been heavily involved in the paleontological activities in the Grande Prairie region since 1983. Much of his recent research focusses on various aspects of Alberta's early human history of paleontological discoveries and research in the province. These include biographies of some of the lesser known paleontology workers in the province, relocating "lost" fossil specimens, the World War I sinking of the merchant ship SS Mount Temple and her Albertan dinosaur cargo, etc. He has worked in the field across western Canada and in Montana (1982), Utah (1997), and Texas (2008), mostly in middle and especially Late Cretaceous beds. Overseas fieldwork or history-based research has taken him to Australia (1991), Argentina (2000), China (2005), England (2005, 2008), France (2001), Mongolia (2005), and Norway (2005). He has also done fieldwork in British Columbia (1985) and Saskatchewan (1985). He has recently set up an annual ceratopsian (horned dinosaur) research scholarship for University-level students under the Dinosaur Research Institute in Calgary, with whom he is on the board of Directors (beginning in 2008). $1500.00 CDN is awarded each year, the winner notified in May. Current research and writing projects include several articles on the use of helicopters in Alberta to collect fossils and lift heavy dinosaur skeletons in their plaster field jackets (the first lift done in 1967); badlands erosion and past/future impact on articulated/associated dinosaur skeleton fossils resources in Dinosaur Provincial Park (with Don Henderson, Royal Tyrrell Museum); review of occurrences of Albertan ceratopsian (horned dinosaur) paleopathology (with Bruce M. Rothschild); relocation of an Albertan horned dinosaur skeleton historically "lost", but "found" by Tanke some 73 years later safe in a London, England museum; relocation of a lost (1914) Basilemys turtle quarry in Dinosaur Provincial Park; and a massive (470+ pages) tome on the history of collection, research and other aspects of horned dinosaur field and research work in Alberta, Canada. Dozens of other writing projects on widely varying aspects of vertebrate paleontology and paleontology history are in various stages of completeness. Two of these are detailed histories of hadrosaur collection and research in Alberta, and a detailed 25+ year chronological history of the Royal Tyrrell Museum in Drumheller, Alberta. Current lab work involves the preparation of a large Late Cretaceous horned dinosaur skull (TMP2005.55.1), collected from the Oldman River about 90 km south of Calgary, Alberta, Canada. This large and fragile skull is encased in a thick rind of very hard rock and will take several years to complete. It appears to be a new genus, but much work will need to be done to confirm this. He is also actively working towards a 2010 historical re-enactment of the early use of scows (flat bottomed and flat decked boats) used by early paleontologists in the province (beginning in 1910). Such scows were used by the American Museum of Natural History and the Geological Survey of Canada to explore the badlands along the Red Deer River c. 1910-1916 for dinosaur skeletons.The 2010 trip will follow in the footsteps of our paleontological forefathers and will be dedicated mostly to the surveying of the badlands andlooking for new fossil resources, all the while trying to live like the early paleontologists did 100 years ago. Tanke also administers several public Facebook sites related to various aspects of vertebrate paleontology such as dinosaur paleopathology, vertebrate paleontology history, Tyrrell Museum field alumni, and several others. Publications *Tanke, D.H. 1984. Dinosaurs of the Devon Area (Alberta, Canada) with Reference to a Large Hadrosaur Femur. Fossils Quarterly, 3(2):19-30. *Tanke, D.H. 1986. Notice to Fossil Collectors of Upper Cretaceous Vertebrate Remains from Edmonton and Surrounding Area. Letter to: Fossil Trails, 19(2):12. *Tanke, D.H. 1988a. Cretaceous Critters 1: Chasmosaurus. Alberta Paleo. Soc. Bull., 3(3):9-11. *Tanke, D.H. 1988b. Cretaceous Critters 2: Stegoceras. Alberta Paleo. Soc. Bull., 3(4):12-16. *Tanke, D.H. 1988c. Ontogeny and Dimorphism in Pachyrhinosaurus (Reptilia, Ceratopsidae), Pipestone Creek, N.W. Alberta, Canada. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 8(3):27A. *Tanke, D.H. 1989a. Paleopathologies in Late Cretaceous Hadrosaurs (Reptilia:Ornithischia) from Alberta, Canada. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 9(3):41A. *Tanke, D.H. 1989b. K/U Centrosaurine (Ornithischia: Ceratopsidae) Paleopathologies and Behavioral Implications. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 9(3):41A. *Sampson, S. and Tanke, D. 1990. Ontogeny and Variation in the Crania of Centrosaurine Ceratopsians (Ornithischia:Ceratopsidae): Phylogenetic Implications. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 9(3):40A. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D. 1992. Paleopathology of Vertebrates: Insights to Lifestyle and Health in the Geological Record. Geoscience Canada, 19(2):73-82. Reprinted in 1999 as: PALEO SCENE - A Series of Papers on Paleontology Reprinted from Geoscience Canada. pp. 201-210. Edited by G.S. Nowlan. Geoscience Canada Reprint Series, 7: v + 308 pp. *Tanke, D.H., Currie, P.J. and Larson, P.L. 1992. Once Bitten Twice Shy: Predator Toothmarks on Oreodont (Mammalia: Merycoidodontidea) Skulls, Middle and Upper Oligocene Brule Formation of South Dakota and Nebraska, USA. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 12(3):54A-55A. *Tanke, D. 1994. Macrovertebrate Collecting- Site Documentation. pp. 81-92. In: Vertebrate Paleontological Techniques- Volume 1. Edited by P. Leiggi and P. May. Cambridge University Press, New York. xvii + 344 pp. *Tanke, D. and Currie, P.J. 1995. Intraspecific Fighting Behavior Inferred from Toothmark Trauma on Skulls and Teeth of Large Carnosaurs (Dinosauria). Jour. Vert. Paleo., 15(3):55A. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 1996. Thunder in the Cretaceous: Interspecies Conflict as Evidence for Ceratopsian Migration. p. 96. In: Dinofest International Symposium. Program and Abstracts. Edited by D.L. Wolberg and E. Stump. April 18-21, 1996. Arizona State University, Tempe. *Eberth, D.A., Brinkman, D.B., Tanke, D., Ryan, M. and Vickaryous, M. 1997. Taphonomy of Two Centrosaurus Bonebeds in the Dinosaur Park Formation, Alberta, Canada. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 17(3):49A. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 1997. Thunder in the Cretaceous: Interspecies Conflict as Evidence for Ceratopsian Migration? pp. 77-82. In: Dinofest International. Proceedings of a Symposium Sponsored by Arizona State University. Edited by D.L. Wolberg, E. Stump and G.D. Rosenberg. *Rothschild, B.M., Tanke, D.H., and Carpenter, K. 1997a. Spheroid Erosions in Tyrannosaurids: Mesozoic Gout. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 17(3):72A. *Rothschild, B.M., Tanke, D.H., and Carpenter, K. 1997b. Tyrannosaurs Suffered from Gout. Nature, 387:357. *Sampson, S.D., Ryan, M. and Tanke, D.H. 1997. Craniofacial Ontogeny in Centrosaurine Dinosaurs (Ornithischia: Ceratopsidae): Taxonomic and Behavioral Implications. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 121(3):293-337. *Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. 1997. Paleopathology. pp. 525-530. In: Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs. Edited by P.J. Currie and K. Padian. Academic Press, London. xxx + 869 pp. *Tumarkin, A.R., Tanke, D.H. and Malinconico, L.L., Jr. 1997. Sedimentology, Taphonomy, and Faunal Review of a Multigeneric Bonebed (Bonebed 47) in the Dinosaur Park Formation (Campanian) of Southern Alberta, Canada. Geol. Soc. Amer., Abstr. with Progr., N.E. Section, 29(1):86. *Rothschild, B.M., Tanke, D.H., Hershkovitz, I. and Schultz, M. 1998. Mesozoic Neoplasia: Origins of Hemangioma in the Jurassic. Lancet, 351:1862. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 1998a. Mesozoic Neoplasia: From Moodie to the Lapidary Experience. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 18(3):73A. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 1998b. Defective Dinosaur Bones: The Hole Truth. The Dinofest Symposium. The Academy of Natural Sciences, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, April 17-19, 1998:49-50. *Tumarkin, A.R., Dodson, P., Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. 1999. Paleohistopathology?: A Preliminary Consideration of Modern Fracture Repair for Interpreting Dinosaurian Thermophysiology. Geol. Soc. Amer., Abstracts with Programs, N.E. Section, 31(2):A73. *Tanke, D.H. 1999. Relocating the Lost Dinosaur Quarries of Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 19(3):80A. *Sullivan, R.M., Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. 2000. An Impact Fracture in an Ornithomimid (Ornithomimosauria: Dinosauria) Metatarsal from the Upper Cretaceous (Late Campanian) of New Mexico. pp. 109-111. In: Dinosaurs of New Mexico. New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science Bulletin No. 17. Edited by S.G. Lucas and A.B. Heckert. *Tanke, D.H. and Currie, P.J. 2000. Head-Biting in Theropods: Paleopathological Evidence. pp. 167-184. In: Aspects of Theropod Paleobiology. GAIA, 15. Edited by B.P. Perez-Moreno, T. Holtz Jr., J.L. Sanz and J. Moratalla. 404 pp. *Pryor, R., Tanke, D.H. and Currie, P.J. 2001. Precise Mapping of Fossil Localities in Dinosaur Provincial Park (Alberta, Canada) Using Advanced GPS Technology. pp. 58-60. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Fifth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. January 20, 2001. v + 84 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2001. Historical Archaeology: Solving the Mystery Quarries of Drumheller and Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada. pp. 70-76. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Fifth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. January 20, 2001. v + 84 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Brett-Surman, M.K. 2001. Evidence of Hatchling and Nestling-Size Hadrosaurs (Reptilia:Ornithischia) from Dinosaur Provincial Park (Dinosaur Park Formation: Campanian), Alberta, Canada. pp. 206-218. In: Mesozoic Vertebrate Life -- New Research Inspired by the Paleontology of Philip J. Currie. Edited by D.H. Tanke and K. Carpenter. University of Indiana Press: Bloomington. xviii + 577 pp. *Helbling, M., Rothschild, B.M and Tanke, D.H. 2001. Neoplasia: A Family Affair. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 21(3):60A. *Pryor, R., Tanke, D.H., Currie, P.J. and Spencer, B. 2001. Mapping of Late Cretaceous Vertebrate Localities in Alberta, Canada Using the Global Positioning System. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 21(3):90A. Rothschild, B.M., Tanke, D.H. and Ford, T. 2001. Theropod Stress Fractures and Avulsions as a Clue to Activity. pp. 331-336. In: Mesozoic Vertebrate Life -- New Research Inspired by the Paleontology of Philip J. Currie. Edited by D.H. Tanke and K. Carpenter. University of Indiana Press: Bloomington. xviii + 577 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Carpenter, K. (editors) 2001a. Mesozoic Vertebrate Life -- New Research Inspired by the Paleontology of Philip J. Currie. University of Indiana Press: Bloomington. xviii + 577 pp. Pryor, R., Tanke, D.H., Currie, P.J., Spencer, B. and Humber, J. 2002. Mapping of Late Cretaceous Vertebrate Localities in Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta Using the Global Positioning System--An Update. pp. 39-41. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Sixth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. January 26-27, 2002. v + 77 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2002a. The Hunt for Mary Jane: Search for the Lost Fleet of the 1910-1915 AMNH Palaeontological Expeditions to Alberta, Canada. pp. 56-62. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Sixth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. January 26-27, 2002. v + 77 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2002b. Search for the American Museum of Natural History Scows Mary Jane and Mary Ann: Project Update. Alberta Paleontological Society Bulletin, 17(4):7-16. *Tanke, D.H., Hernes, N.L. and Guldberg, T.E. 2002. The 1916 Sinking of the SS Mount Temple: Historical Perspectives on a Unique Aspect of Alberta’s Palaeontological Heritage. Canadian Palaeobiology, 7:5-26. *Tanke, D.H. and Farke, A.A. 2002. Bone Resorption, Bone Lesions and Extra Fenestrae in Ceratopsid Dinosaurs. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 22(3):113A. *Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. 2002. DINOSORES: An Annotated Bibliography of Dinosaur Paleopathology and Related Topics -- 1838-2001. New Mexico Mus. Nat. Hist. Sci., Bull. 20: iv + 96 pp. *Rothschild, B.M., Tanke, D.H., Helbling, M. and Martin, L.D. 2003. Epidemiologic Study of Tumors in Dinosaurs. Naturwissenschaften, 90:495-500. *Tanke, D.H. 2003. Dinosaurs in the Deep: The Sinking of the SS Mount Temple and Related Military Histories. pp. 62-77. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Seventh Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 15-16, 2003. v + 88 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Enright, P.J. 2003. Dinosaurs in the Deep. Internet website launched January 11, 2003. URL: www.ssmounttemple.com *Tanke, D.H. and Farke, A.A. 2003. Cranial Abnormalities in Horned Dinosaurs: Disease and Normal Biological Processes -- Not Combat Wounds. pp. 78-81. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Seventh Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 15-16, 2003. v + 88 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2004a. Discovery of William E. Cutler’s Winter 1919-1920 Fieldcamp, Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta. pp. 58-60. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Eighth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 20-21, 2004. v + 75 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2004b. Mosquitoes and Mud: The 2003 Royal Tyrrell Museum Expedition to the Grande Prairie Region (Northwestern Alberta, Canada). Alberta Paleo. Soc. Bull., 19(2):3-31. *Tanke, D.H. 2004c. (in): Curley, V. 2004. The PT Interview: Darren Tanke. Prehistoric Times, 66:49-53. *Tanke, D.H. and Rondeau, R.M. 2004a. What Lies Beneath: The 2005 Oldenburg Expedition. pp. 61-64. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Eighth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 20-21, 2004. v + 75 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Rondeau, R.M. 2004b. Dinosaurs in the Deep Six: The 2005 D/S Oldenburg Expedition. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 24(3):120A. *Tanke, D.H. 2005a. The Late Cretaceous Pachyrhinosaur Bonebed (Late Cretaceous: Wapiti Formation) near Grande Prairie, Alberta. pp. 33-35. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Ninth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 19-20, 2005. iv + 42 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2005b. My Favourite Teacher – Student’s Dinosaur Dream Moulded by Early Teacher. The Calgary Herald, Sunday, April 24, 2005:B6. *Tanke, D.H. 2005c. You Are What You Eat: Possible Evidence for Tyrannosaur Intrafamilial Scavenging Behavior. p. 42. In: The Origin, Systematics, and Paleobiology of Tyrannosauridae. Abstract Volume. Burpee Museum of Natural History, Rockford, IL, Sept. 16-18, 2005. *Tanke, D.H. 2005d. Identifying Lost Quarries. pp. 34-53. In: Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Edited by Philip Currie and Eva Koppelhus. Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H. 2005e. Buried History: Identification of Early Quarries, Paleontological Camp Sites, and Work Sites in Dinosaur Provincial Park and the Drumheller Valley, Alberta. pp. 126-133. In: Dinosaur Park Symposium – Short Papers, Abstracts, and Program. Edited by D.R. Braman, F. Therrien, E.B. Koppelhus, and W. Taylor. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 24-25, 2005. *Tanke, D.H. 2005f. Dreaming Dinosaurs. pp. 177-178. In: My Most Memorable Teacher – 100 Stories Celebrating 100 Years of Alberta Teaching Excellence. Red Deer Press: Calgary. *Tanke, D.H. and Rondeau, R.M. 2005a. Project Oldenburg 2005, Vadheim, Norway: Return to Germany’s Most Successful Warship. pp. 36-38. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Ninth Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 19-20, 2005. iv + 42 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Rondeau, R.M. 2005b. Going Under: Diving on the D/S Oldenburg, Vadheim, Norway, 2005. Alberta Paleo. Soc. Bull., 20(2): 5-14. *Tanke, D.H. and Rondeau, R.M. 2005c. Dinosaurs in the Deep: Return to the Wreck of the WWI German Surface Raider Möwe. pp. 133-136. In: Dinosaur Park Symposium – Short Papers, Abstracts, and Program. Edited by D.R. Braman, F. Therrien, E.B. Koppelhus, and W. Taylor. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 24-25, 2005. *Ralrick, P.E. and Tanke, D.H. 2005. Into the Depths of Despair: Holocene Sinkhole Fauna of Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada. pp. 81-84. In: Dinosaur Park Symposium – Short Papers, Abstracts, and Program. Edited by D.R. Braman, F. Therrien, E.B. Koppelhus, and W. Taylor. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 24-25, 2005. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 2005. Theropod Paleopathology: State-of-the-Art Review. pp. 351-365. In: The Carnivorous Dinosaurs. Edited by Ken Carpenter. Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Straight, W.H., Karr, J.D., Woodward, H.N., Barrick, R.E., Tanke, D.H., and Dwyer, G.S. 2005. Dinosaur Fever: Isotopic Evidence for Locally Elevated Temperature Surrounding Healing Injuries in Hadrosaur Bone. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 25(3):119A. *Hieronymous, T.L., Tanke, D.H., and Currie, P.J., and Witmer, L.M. 2006. Horn Morphology of Pachyrhinosaurus and Horn Evolution in Centrosaurine Dinosaurs. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 26(3):75A. *Ryan, M.J., Brinkman, D., Eberth, D., Currie, P.J., and Tanke, D. 2006. A New Pachyrhinosaurus-Like Ceratopsian from the Upper Dinosaur Park Formation (Late Campanian) of Southern Alberta. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 6(3):117A. *Tanke, D.H. 2006a. The Important Role of Historical Trash to Identify Early Paleontological Camps and Quarries in Alberta, Canada. pp. 19-20. In: University of Alberta Palaeontological Society First Bi-Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. University of Edmonton, Alberta. March 4, 2006. *Tanke, D.H. 2006b. The SS Mount Temple Project: A Five Year Review. p. 36. In: University of Alberta Palaeontological Society First Bi-Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. University of Edmonton, Alberta. March 4, 2006. *Tanke, D.H. 2006c. Sixty Years of Pachyrhinosaur (Dinosauria: Ceratopsidae) Discoveries in North America. pp. 38-56. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Tenth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 18, 2006. *Tanke, D.H. 2006d. One Man’s Trash is Another Man’s Treasure: The Role of Old Garbage to Identify Fossil Quarries and Paleontological Campsites in Alberta, Canada. Jour. Vert. Paleo., 26(3):130A. *Tanke, D.H. 2006e. Read All About It! The Interpretive Value of Newspaper from Old Unidentified Dinosaur Quarries and Paleontological Field Camps in Alberta, Canada. Paludicola, 6(1):22-30. Online at: http://vortex.weather.brockport.edu/~jmassare/rivp/Paludicola-Abs/Palud6(1)Tanke.pdf *Bell, P.B. and Tanke, D.H. 2007. Hard to Live and Quick to Die: Examples of Intrafamilial Fighting and Feeding Behavior in Late Cretaceous Albertan Tyrannosaurids. pp. 5-6. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Eleventh Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 17, 2007. *Campione, N.E. and Tanke, D.H. 2007. Variation in the Syncervical of Ceratopsia. pp. 16-19. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Neuman, A., Henderson, D., McCabe, J. and Tanke, D.H. 2007. Kakwa Palaeontology Survey -- 2006. Kakwa Wildland Provincial Park. Report submitted to Alberta Parks, Conservation, Recreation and Sport. 41 pp. *Neuman, A., Tanke, D.H., McCabe, J. and Henderson, D. 2007. Kakwa Biophysical Survey -- 2006. Two Lakes Area. Report submitted to Alberta Parks, Conservation, Recreation and Sport. 43 pp. *Rothschild, B.M. and Tanke, D.H. 2007. Osteochondrosis in Late Cretaceous Hadrosauria: A Manifestation of Ontologic Failure. pp. 171-183. In: Horns and Beaks: Ceratopsian and Ornithopod Dinosaurs Edited by K. Carpenter. Indiana University Press, Bloomington. *Rowland, S.M. and Tanke, D.H. 2007. The career of James E. Thurston and the extinction of the professional field collector in North American vertebrate paleontology. Geological Society of America Abstracts with Programs, Vol. 39(6):382. *Tanke, D.H. 2007a. The Upcoming 100th Anniversary of the First Paleontological Scow-Based Expedition to Alberta, Canada: Planned 2010 Scow Reconstruction and Commemorative Trip. pp. 50-59. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Eleventh Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 17, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. 2007b. Harold D'acre Robinson Lowe (1886-1952): Albertan Ceratopsian Discoveries by a Long Forgotten GSC Field Assistant. pp. 140-143. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. 2007c. Lost in Plain Sight: Discovery of William E. Cutler's Lost "Eoceratops". pp. 144-147. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. 2007d. History and Census of Ceratopsian Discoveries and Work in Alberta, Canada. pp. 147-148. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. 2007e. Ceratopsian Discoveries and Work in Alberta, Canada: Historical Review and Census (Preliminary version). 437 pp. (CD-ROM inserted in abstract volume). In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. 2007f. A New Scholarship Supporting Neoceratopsian Research. pp. 148-149. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. and Farke, A.A. 2007. Bone Resorption, Bone Lesions and Extra Cranial Fenestrae in Ceratopsid Dinosaurs: A Preliminary Assessment. pp. 319-347. In: Horns and Beaks: Ceratopsian and Ornithopod Dinosaurs. Edited by K. Carpenter. Indiana University Press, Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H. and Neuman, A.G. 2007. Results of 2006 Royal Tyrrell Museum Explorations in the Two Lakes and Kakwa Wildlands Provincial Park Regions, Western Alberta. pp. 55-67. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Eleventh Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 17, 2007. *Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. 2007. Examples of Paleopathology Among Albertan Ceratopsia. pp. 149-153. In: Ceratopsian Symposium - Short Papers, Abstracts, and Programs. Compiled by D.R. Braman. Royal Tyrrell Museum, Drumheller, Alberta. September 22-23, 2007. *Campione, N.E., Evans, D.C., and Tanke, D.H. 2008. The Neoceratopsian Syncervical: Variation and Function. p. 19-21. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Twelfth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 15-16, 2008. *Currie, P.J., Langston, W., and Tanke, D.H. 2008. A new species of Pachyrhinosaurus (Dinosauria, Ceratopsidae) from the Upper Cretaceous of Alberta, Canada. pp. 1-108. In: Currie, P.J., Langston, W., and Tanke, D.H. 2008. A New Horned Dinosaur from an Upper Cretaceous Bone Bed in Alberta. NRC Research Press, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. 144 pp. *Henderson, D.M. and Tanke, D.H. 2008. Effects of 14,000+ Years of Erosion on Dinosaur Fossil Resources, Dinosaur Provincial Park, Alberta, Canada. pp. 15-16. In: University of Alberta Palaeontological Society Second Bi-Annual Symposium, Abstracts Volume. University of Edmonton, Alberta. March 8-9, 2008. *Miyashita, T., Tanke, D.H., and Currie, P.J. 2008. A Three-Toothed Tyrannosaurid Premaxilla from the Dinosaur Park Formation, southern Alberta. pp. 50-51. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Twelfth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 15-16, 2008. *Ralrick, P.E. and Tanke, D.H. 2008. Comments on the Quarry Map and Preliminary Taphonomic Observations of the Pachyrhinosaurus (Dinosauria, Ceratopsidae) Bone Bed at Pipestone Creek, Alberta, Canada. pp. 109-116. In: Currie, P.J., Langston, W., and Tanke, D.H. 2008. A New Horned Dinosaur from an Upper Cretaceous Bone Bed in Alberta. NRC Research Press, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. 144 pp. *Tanke, D.H. 2008a. Remember Me: Harold D.R. Lowe (1886-1952)- A Forgotten Name in Early Albertan Vertebrate Palaeontology History. Bull. Alberta Paleo. Soc., 23(1):10-40. *Tanke, D.H. 2008b. Lost en Route to England: The 1916 Sinking of the SS Mount Temple and Her Canadian Dinosaur Cargo. pp. 34-35. In: Dinosaurs- and Other Extinct Saurians -- A Historical Perspective. Geological Society London. Compiled and edited by R. Moody, E. Buffetaut, D. Martill, and D. Naish. London, England, May 6-7, 2008. *Tanke, D.H. 2008c. Remember Me: John Poikans (1919-2007)- The Alberta Government's First Palaeontology Technician. Bull. Alberta Paleo. Soc., 23(3):4-10. *Tanke, D.H. 2008d. History of Dinosaur and Other Fossil Discoveries in the Huxley, Alberta Area: 1983-2007. pp. 68-69. In: Our Huxley Heritage. Volume 2. Edited by M. Peterson. Huxley Historical Society, Huxley, Alberta. 512 pp. *Tanke, D.H. and Currie, P.J. 2008. History of the Royal Tyrrell Museum of Palaeontology, Drumheller, Alberta, Canada. pp. 54-55. In: Dinosaurs- and Other Extinct Saurians -- A Historical Perspective. Geological Society London. Compiled and edited by R. Moody, E. Buffetaut, D. Martill, and D. Naish. London, England, May 6-7, 2008. *Tanke, D.H. and Henderson, D.M. 2008. Destruction of Dinosaur Skeletons by Long Term Erosion and Future Dinosaur Skeleton Discovery Potentials in Dinosaur Provincial Park (Alberta, Canada). pp. 71-77. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Twelfth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 15-16, 2008. *Candeiro, C.R.A. and Tanke, D.H. 2008. A pathological Late Cretaceous carcharodontosaurid tooth from Minas Gerais, Brazil. Bulletin of Geosciences, 83(3):351-354. *Farke, A.A., Wolff, E.D.S., and Tanke, D.H. 2009. Evidence of Combat in Triceratops. Online at PLoS ONE: http://www.plosone.org/article/info:doi/10.1371/journal.pone.0004252 *Molinaro, D. and Tanke, D.H. 2009. First reported occurrences of multiple teeth exhibiting the split carinae trait in two Late Cretaceous tyrannosaurid skulls from Alberta, Canada. p. 40. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Thirteenth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 14, 2009. *Tanke, D.H. 2009a. Dinosaurs Take Flight: A History of Helicopters Use to Collect Dinosaurs and Other Fossils in Western Canada. pp. 32-38. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Thirteenth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 14, 2009. *Tanke, D.H. 2009b. Hunting for Dinosaurs by Boat on the Red Deer River, Alberta, Canada: A Centennial Expedition. pp. 41-43. In: Alberta Palaeontological Society, Thirteenth Annual Symposium, Abstracts. Edited by H. Allen. Mount Royal College, Calgary, Alberta. March 14, 2009. THE FOLLOWING PAPERS WILL APPEAR IN 2009; OTHERS CITATIONS TO FOLLOW AS THEY ARE SUBMITTED/PUBLISHED: *Ryan, M.J., Eberth, D.A., Brinkman, D.B., Currie, P.J. and Tanke, D.H. in press. A New Pachyrhinosaurus-Like Ceratopsid from the Upper Dinosaur Park Formation (Late Campanian) of Southern Alberta, Canada. In: New Perspectives on Horned Dinosaurs: The Royal Tyrrell Museum Ceratopsian Symposium. Edited by M.J. Ryan, B.J. Chinnery-Allgeier, and D.A. Eberth. Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H. in press a. Lost in Plain Sight: Rediscovery of William Cutlers Lost Eoceratops. In: New Perspectives on Horned Dinosaurs: The Royal Tyrrell Museum Ceratopsian Symposium. Edited by Edited by M.J. Ryan, B.J. Chinnery-Allgeier, and D.A. Eberth. Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H. in press b. Ceratopsian Discoveries and Work in Alberta, Canada: Historical Review and Census. CD-ROM. (Enclosure in: New Perspectives on Horned Dinosaurs: The Royal Tyrrell Museum Ceratopsian Symposium). Edited by M.J. Ryan, B.J. Chinnery-Allgeier, and D.A. Eberth). Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H. and Rothschild, B.M. in press. Paleopathologies in Albertan Ceratopsids and Their Behavioral Significance. In: New Perspectives on Horned Dinosaurs: The Royal Tyrrell Museum Ceratopsian Symposium. Edited by M.J. Ryan, B.J. Chinnery-Allgeier, and D.A. Eberth. Indiana University Press: Bloomington. *Tanke, D.H., Farke, A.A., and Gilbert, M.M. in press. Severe osteopathy of the skull of an adult Triceratops from the Frenchman Formation of Saskatchewan, Canada. Frenchman Formation Symposium, Eastend, Saskatchewan. References External links * The SS Mount Temple Project: Dinosaurs in the Deep * Michael J. Ryan's Palaeoblog Category:Canadian paleontologists